The Bracelet of Anubis
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: William is a boy from our world, who ends up in the Yu-gi-oh world after his dying father, gives him a creepy looking Egyptain bracelet at the hospital, before he passes away that same night. Can William keep his secrets from being discovered by Yugi, and Yugi's friends? When the time comes will he go back or will he stay with his new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews, the swearing is not at all helpful to the writer. If you do not like the story, then please leave and move onto something else, this is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to rightful owners and creators. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

**Warning: Characters might be OOC, I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. Also my spelling and grammar is pretty terrible at times, due to the fact spelling and grammar have never been my best subjects, but I really am trying my best to correct this. Lastly the story starts off in season zero and will end after Battle City. I never saw the 4th and 5th season of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary: William is a boy from our world, who ends up in the Yu-gi-oh world after his dying father, gives him a creepy looking Egyptain bracelet at the hospital, before he passes away that same night. Can William keep his secrets from being discovered by Yugi, and Yugi's friends? When the time comes will he go back or will he stay with his new friends?**

**Rated M. Due to cartoon violence, stronge language such as swearing, some suggestive themes, crude humor, some dark themes, might be disturbing in some parts of the story, blood, gore, very sad parts in the story as well, and the fact I just wish to be careful. **

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

A sixteen year old boy, sits in a Hospital at his father's bed side. Out side the hospital window, the sky was dark as thunder rumbles over head as a few flashes of lightning can be seen as well as heard, while the rain is pouring downwards from the sky. It was just a miserable day, the atmosphere was just as sad and depressing inside the hospital room as it was outside. The boy's father was dying, and their was nothing more the doctors could do for the boy's father. The boy's name was William Dracon.

He was pretty much your normal average teenager, who happened to be a huge fan of anime. Especially of the card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh, that was based off the very popular anime known as Yu-Gi-Oh. William always carried his deck with him, that was inside his black one shoulder strap backpack that was currently on the ground by his feet. He and his friends often played the card game after school, hense the reason why he carried it with him all the time, besides the fact his father had helped him build his dueling deck.

Ever since his father was hospitalized two months ago from a sudden illness, the Yu-Gi-Oh card game seemed to be the only thing that brought him any comfort or even able to make him smile. He would duel with his friends for an hour, and then rush straight over to the hospital to visit his father, before walking home. It wasn't like anyone was there waiting for him, his mother passed away six years ago in a car accident. His grandmother who happened to be his father's mother lived in South Carolina while his father and himself lived in Vermont. That was pretty much all he had for family.

William had natural dark red hair, that was styled in the same way as Zexion's hair style from the kingdom hearts video game series, if not slightly longer. He appeared to be a white Caucasian, had a healthy athletic looking appearance, was roughly the same height as Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh series if not a few inches taller, and he had natural bright golden brown color eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket, over a dark crimson red turtle neck long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots. His jacket reached down to his ankles, and had a hood to it. He also had three small gold hoop earrings in each of his ears.

His hand gently squeezed his father's hand as his eyes were watering but he was refusing to cry. His father's pale skin almost appeared to be grey, around his eyes were dark and sulken inwards giving him a ghostly image of death or something. His father had a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, he had a lot of ivs, and wires attached to him to moniter his heart, and brain waves. William's father very slowly squeezed his son's hand in return as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal dark golden brown color eyes. His father had dark brown hair that was slowly greying a few spots.

However what hurt the most was how his father's eyes that held so much life in them had seemed to turn almost lifeless in appearance. "Will..." His father said softly that almost caused William to break down and cry at the sound of his father's voice. It sounded so weak and it appeared to take a lot of energy out of him just by talking.

"Hi dad...I'm right here." William managed to say softly as he tried to smile for him.

"I...know...I'm dying...these...are my final moments upon this world." His father weezed out. William's throat tightened at those words, as his heart felt like it was breaking or shattering into a million peices.

"You can't leave yet...dad...I know i'm sounding selfish...but I still need you damn it! You have to keep fighting!" William begged as his tears were now finally flowing down his face as his body started shaking.

William could feel how his father had gently squeezed his hand slightly tighter. William's father had a few tears leak from his eyes as well but stayed perfectly calm and collected. "William...if it's my time...it's my time...that can not be changed...however I have something...to give you...there on the bedside table is a present for you...Open it." William's father said as he released his son's hand. Wiliam then carefully reached over and picked up the dark blue box. He then slowly began pulling off the dark blue wrapping paper until it realed a black wooden box.

"Go on...open it." Wiliam's father said weakly with a smile. William then opened the old box to reveal a very creepy looking gold Egyptain bracelet. Basically it looked just like the bracelet that was used in the Mummy Returns, known as the bracelet of Anubis. The bracelet it self looked like a fancy movie prop in William's honest opion, but he couldn't shake this strange feeling he was sensing from the bracelet. It was hard to describe or even put into words, of the strange feelings he was getting from the bracelet. "I got that for you...at an antique shop, looks like the movie prop from one...of your favorite movies...it was supoose to be your birthday present...before I ended up so sick...I don't think I'll be able to...see your seventeenth birthday William...so i'm giving it to you now."

"Dad...thank you...but...you should rest to keep up your strength...I'm sure...you're going to get better...soon." William said with a smile. True his smile was forced but he had learned how to hide behind fake smiles and laughs so he wouldn't worry his friends. However his father could see straight through his mask that he had built since his father had become so sick.

"William...You know as well as I do...these are my final moments. I want you to know...that I love you with all my heart...I don't know if I was a good father, but I realy did try my best." Wiliam's father said softly.

"Dad...you were the best father anyone could have asked for...and I love you...but the truth is, I'm just not ready to face this world without you yet...Please...I'm not ready to say goodbye. I already lost mom...I can't...lose you as well." William said as he gripped his father's hand again. He knew that one day he would have to say good bye to his father, but he never imagined it would be this soon.

"William...even when you can't see or hear me...I will always be a part of you, and with you as well. You have your mother's red hair, but you have my eyes." William's father said softly, just as a nurse steps into the room. William let's go of his dad's hand just as his father releases his hand.

"William...visiting hours...are over." She said softly as she looks at William with a soft understanding look. William placed his father's gift inside his backpack as he stands up swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Right...I'll be back to see you first thing in the morning dad." William said as he hugs his dad tightly as his father does his best to do the same. William's father knows this is the last time they will ever see each other, unless the fates or gods allow them to meet again.

"William, always remember to trust your heart, and your instincs...lastly I will always be watching over you as well as your mother and we love you, no matter what choices you make, we will always support you." He whispeared. William nodded as he was unable to speak at that very moment as he then releases his father as he follows the nurse out of the room.

While walking down the hallways of the hospital, William was as silent as death. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs. His hand grips the strap of his backpack tightly while he is walking. The nurse is quiet as she looks at William with look of concern. "We'll call you immediately if anything happens." The nurse says softly trying to lighten the mood as they are approaching the entrance.

"Thanks." William said as he continues walking without looking at her.

"Do you need a lift home?" She asked as she stopped at the entrance.

"No thank you...I don't live that far from here...I'll be okay. Thanks anyways." William said as he leaves the hospital without turning back to look at the nurse. He knows if he looks back, he would just loose it, and break down. So he just runs straight home, while his tears are mixing with the down pour of rain as his sobs are drowned out by the sound of thunder and lightning over head.

Unaware how his normal life, would never be the same again, as the start of a new beginning was about to begin for him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

William soon reached his house. It was a fairly large house, the house was white with a dark blue trim around the windows and door frames as the paint was peeling in a few places. He didn't care if he was soaked to the bone from the down pour of rain. He reached into his jacket's pocket, as he pulled out his house key, while he was ignoring the cold, from how he was soaked to the bone in a freezing cold rain water. He was thankful his backpacket was waterproof though or else everything that was in his bag would have been ruined. He unlocked the door, and went inside his house as he shut the door behind him.

Ever since his father was hospitalized, his home felt unwelcoming and very depressing. Their was no one there to greet him or welcome him home. Just endless silience if you don't count the storm outside. William went upstairs to his bed room, where he kicked off his boots and quickly changed his clothes for some dry ones. He carried the wet clothes gown stairs. He entered the laundry room where he placed them in the washer to get them clean, as he then placed them in the dyer, when they were done washing. Before he went back up stairs as he sat down at his computer desk. Sitting on his desk was the picture of his mother, father and himself for a family picture.

His grandmother had been told about her son's condition as soon as William's father had been placed in a Hospital. However it was taking a lot longer for her to come up there to be with her grandson, and son. William could not shake off this dark unsettling feeling that he was feeling as he sat there in his room. The feeling felt as though death was looming beside him or someone was there. However when he turned to look behind him, their was no one there. The feeling seemed to be growing with each passing moment and it was starting to creep him out badly.

He eventually just decided to watch some Yu-gi-oh episodes off his laptop in hopes of calming his nerves. Eventually he paused his episode that was on his laptop as he took out the gift, that his father gave him and he took it out of the wooden box. He looked at the bracelet, and noticed a familiar symbol on his new bracelet that was on all of the Yu-Gi-Oh millennium items. The sennen eye. William found himself smiling slightly as he looked at it.

"Someone had a sense of humor, when they made this. Was someone actually trying to turn this into a millennium item or something?" William asked with a smile as he sadly looks at the bracelet, before he placed it on his right wrist. He was a bit startled, when then the bracelet clamped down, by its self onto his wrist. He would ignore it for now. He took out his cellphone, and placed it on his desk, before he got up to make something for dinner. William knew how how to cook, since he was interested in cooking when he was little.

He ate dinner alone in the dining room, in his normal spot at the table. True he could have just brought his dinner upstairs but he just couldn't bring himself to do just that. His parents use to throw fit, if he tried to bring his dinner upstairs to eat. Two empty chairs were seated next to him, they were the places his parents had always sat at. The silence was unnerving, and that depressing atmosphere in the room was starting to get to him again as well. He simply forced himself to eat his dinner. After he was done eating, he did the dishes, and put them away once they were all clean.

Before he eventually went back to watching his Yu-Gi-Oh episodes until his cell phone rang around 10:45 P.M. His black cell phone, was playing the song called, Kawaita Sakebi the Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 opening song. He looked at the caller ID, and dread gripped his heart. He flipped his cell phone open with a slight tremble of his fingers.

"Hello?" William asked softly.

"Is this William Dracon?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, this is he. Can I ask who this is?"William answered.

"I'm Dr. Summers at NCU Hospital. William, I'm sorry to be the be the one to to tell you this...but your father has just passed away." The person said. William closed his eyes as silent tears ran down his face as he managed to talk to the doctor in calm voice. In the morning he would have to talk with the funeral home, and get things ready for his father's funeral. Once the phone call was over with, he closed his cell phone as he set it down onto his desk. William would also have to call his grandmother to give her the god awful news. The phone call was not going to be an easy one to make to his eighty six year old grandmother. William's fist then came crashing down onto his desk. Making a loud bang when his fist connected to the desk.

"It's not fair...It's not fucking fair!" He cried loudly. His cell phone then went off again. His hand reached for his cellphone as he answered it. "H-Hello?" He asked trying to keep his emotions in check but was failing miserably to do so.

"Will, It's me Josh. My mom told me, what happened to your dad." The person said softly. Josh was William's best friend since they were five years old. In a weird way they really should have been brothers.

"How does your mom-" William asked as his throat tightened again making him unable to speak.

"Dude, my mom works at the hospital, remember?" Josh asked him in slight annoyance.

"Oh right...what's up?" William asked softly once he was able to speak again.

"Mom, wants to know if you want to come over...so you don't have to be alone right now. Also I'm really sorry about your dad, Will...he was a good man." Josh said softly.

"Yeah...I'll be over there in a few minutes...let me just pack a bag." William said softly.

"Okay...Will, just becareful...the storm has gotten worse. Are you sure you don't want me, to come and pick you up?" Josh asked.

"I'll be fine...besides you live only two blocks over...I'll be there shortly, and the walk could do me some good right now." William said softly.

"Okay...if your sure." Josh said sounding unsure and concerned.

"I'm sure, and Josh...thanks." William said.

"No problem...See ya when you get here, and be prepared for a duel." Josh said with slight amusement in his voice..

"Right...see you a in few minutes." William said before he hung up. He shook his head as she got up to get things together. He grabbed his backpack, and placed some clean clothes inside it. He placed his ipod, laptop, wallet, a binder that had all of his yu-gi-oh cards in it, his dueling deck, house keys, and he grabbed his cellphone. He then placed on his shoes. He was already wearing a dark grey turtleneck long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. He swung his backpack over his shoulder before he headed down stairs.

He entered the laundry room as she opened the dryer and grabbed his jacket as he set his backpack down, and placed more clothes inside his backpack before he placed his jacket back on. He didn't care if his jacket was going to get wet again. He then grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder again. He then headed out into the storm once more as he shut the door behind him as the door was locked.

He then flipped his hood up, and headed towards Josh's house. He was about half way to his friend's house, when he heard a loud crackle of lightning, that had came crashing down right on top of him, the bracelet on his arm seem to glow brightly just before William screamed in pain as the lightning struck him. The last thing he saw was a huge flash of blinding white light, before he lost consciousness as his body hit the ground.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
